


Repeat

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [2]
Category: Novakcest
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings





	Repeat

**Title** : Repeat  
 **Prompt** : 087 - fire  
 **Character/Pairing** : Jimmy Novak, Jacob Glaser, Amelia Novak, mention of Claire Novak.  
 **Word Count** : 242  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A.  
 **Summary** : Dreams are a regular thing that Jimmy hates.  
 **Note** : Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), Novakcest is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped.

It’s hot.

It stings.

Everything about it just hurt in general.

And he screams. So loud sometimes that it pulls at his throat and burns just as hot as the flames that he can feel on his face, which shouldn’t even be possible since it’s just a dream, right?

Jimmy’s face contorts into a painful expression and he knows what’s coming as soon as he opens his eyes, just doesn’t want to see it again. It’s already been somewhere over twenty times since it happened for real. He’s not quite sure anymore though due to the fact he lost count.

But it’s always the same and that much he knows.

Blue eyes open up and see his wife on the ceiling, with flames licking around her body and engulfing her in moments. He catches a glance of her face, already screaming her name and he clambers back on the bed.

Then just like the night that it happened; a pair of hands pull him and shake. Jimmy knows the feeling and his eyes bolt open to see Jacob leaning over him, both hands on either of his arms with a concerned expression on his face. His breathing is ragged and his throat is stinging with pain as he hears his twin tell him it’s okay and that he’s awake now and it’s over.

He knows it’s not over though. Not until he avenges their death and kills the thing that murdered them…


End file.
